1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to barriers for rain gutters and similar structures for keeping leaves and other debris out of the rain gutters. More particularly, this invention relates to rain gutter debris preclusion barriers, which utilize a screen to allow water to pass into the gutter, but preclude debris from passing through the screen and into the gutter.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior gutter debris preclusion devices have been effective in preventing debris from passing through the screen and entering the gutter. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,310,912, (the '912 patent) issued to Robert C. Lenney and John Lewis. U.S. Pat. No. 7,310,912 is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Despite the effectiveness of the devices taught by the '912 patent, there are still areas for enhancement and modification to those devices. The present invention addresses some of these areas for modification, such as in the area of screening out of debris and enhancing the channeling of the water flow over the screen, as well as installation of the device.
Particularly, prior art debris preclusion devices often cannot adequately handle or allow the flow of rainwater coming off the roof of a house into the gutter. This is often due to the volume and speed of the water coming off the roof. When conventional devices cannot adequately handle the water flow, the rainwater undesirably flows over the gutter guard device and onto the ground rather than being rerouted by the gutter to a down-spout. By creating a device with a raised arc more of the rain water is channeled through the device.
Conventional debris preclusion devices are generally installed over the top of existing gutters and gutter supports, which connect and support the outside edges of the gutters to a building. Conventional debris preclusion devices, by being installed over the gutters and gutter supports, disadvantageously add to the overall weight and cost for the gutter system.
Conventional debris preclusion devices are required to be fastened to the outside gutter edge with fasteners, such as screws, adhesive or the like. This disadvantageously adds to the overall cost and weight of the gutter system.